Divided we fall
by Cunien
Summary: Pippin is not doing too well on the treacherous slopes of Caradhras.The situation goes from bad to worse as the Fellowship realise how much they have come to depend on each other.
1. Snowball fights

** Divided we fall -**by Cunien  
**  
Hellooo! This is the next big story I''m going to try and tackle after Lament ( which I have to say I was very chuffed about, what with all the reviews and positive comments. So thanks incredibly muchas to anyone who did R n' R that one!).  
  
This one is going to be along the same lines, but will hopefully veer off them by about the third chapter! Please stick around, cos I'm going to try and do something a little different here!  
  
(Oh and by the way I know the title isn't very imaginative. All my energy has been sapped from spending a day writing an essay on The Bell Jar' and The Yellow Wallpaper'. bleh.  
  
Summary: ** On Caradhras, the Fellowship stumble into a little trouble when they come to realise the true meaning of the phrase United we stand, divided we fall.' Lot's of flashbacks, and Merry and Pippin!  
  
**Disclaimer: ** I ain't done nuffin gov'nor! I don't own anything, no one can prove anything, and they wouldn't dare sue me after all the money I've spent on anything even remotely Tolkien!  
  
**  
Chapter 1- Snowball fights.**  
  
_Don't be so silly now, Pip. It's freezing - let's go inside.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Come on Pippin! My feet are getting cold!  
  
Silence, except for the barely perceptible hiss of falling snow.  
  
Everyone is sorry. They want you to come back in.  
  
Pippin couldn't think of anything clever to say in reply to this outright lie, so he just went , and stuck his little nose, red with cold, into the air with a great show of indignation.  
  
He had decided that he wouldn't come back inside, ever. Everyone treated him like a baby, and he certainly wasn't one! Just because he was only 12 didn't mean that he was stupid!  
  
I'm tired of everyone pat ... patronagizing me.  
You mean patronising' you-  
That's what I said! Pat ... you're doing it now Merry!!!  
  
The little hobbit heard Merry sigh, and then some shuffling, but he refused to turn around to see what he was doing. After a few minutes of silence though, Pippin was sure Merry had gone back inside, which annoyed him greatly.  
  
Well, that just showed how much Merry really wanted him to come back inside, didn't it!?! How dare he give up so easily!?!  
  
Pippin stood up, clenched his fists and stamped his foot in anger. What was the point in refusing to come back inside when no one had even noticed, or cared about his refusal?  
  
He was just about to turn around when he felt something cold and hard hit him in the back of the head, knocking him flat on his face with a little scream.  
  
Pippin could hear Merry chuckling away. He believed himself to be rather a connoisseur of snowballs, much to the annoyance of Pippin (who was normally on the receiving end of one of Merry's well-made projectiles).  
  
Pippin was just so angry at the whole world, (including his absolute favouritist cousin) at that moment, that he didn't feel like getting up at all, so he just lay face-down in the snow, enjoying the feel of it melting beneath his warm breath.  
  
All that Merry could see though, was his youngest cousin, who had always been rather small and fragile, lying unmoving in the snow.  
  
He stood there for a few moments, the grin slipping from his face when he saw no movement from Pippin.  
  
he squeaked in fright, after he had overcome the initial shock. He scrambling over to his cousin, slipping around in the snow. Merry grabbed him and turned him over roughly, unable to think of anything but that Pippin must have hit his head on a rock concealed in the snow, and was unconscious.  
  
Merry!Merry you're hurting me! yelled Pippin, trying to bat his cousin away.  
  
Merry, realising that Pippin was conscious and quite alright, sat back in the snow and tried to stop shaking.  
  
What's the matter Merry?! asked Pippin, confused. His only reply was a sharp slap around the head.  
  
Ow! What was that for!   
You had me frightened to death, you silly goose! I thought I'd killed you!  
  
Pippin surveyed Merry, now covered from head to foot in snow like himself, and dissolved into a fit of giggles.  
  
Merry, your snowballs aren't that good you know!  
  
Merry could do nothing but laugh._  
  
*  
For some reason, Merry couldn't stop thinking about that one day. It was so long ago now that it was practically lost in a hazy blizzard of snowy days spent with Pippin.  
  
And to think I used to jump with joy every time it snowed in the Shire! huffed Merry miserably. He and the other hobbits were finding it difficult to make their way through the drifting snow. On even, flat ground it would have been hard enough, but on the steep slopes of Caradhras it was becoming an impossibility. Pippin was finding it especially hard going, as he was small even for a hobbit, and his usual bright spirits seemed to have been blown away by the blizzard. He had even stopped complaining, which Merry found a little unnerving.  
  
Up ahead, they could just make out the faint figures of Boromir and Aragorn, clearing a path. The problem was that the snow was falling so quickly that it soon began to cover any opening made through it just minutes before.  
  
Gandalf, they cannot go on like this much longer. Each time one of them falls they take longer to rise again. shouted Gimli, who was walking rearguard with the old Wizard.  
  
Yes, yes. We shall have to stop soon I think.  
  
Gimli grunted at Gandalf's reply, as he had been saying the same thing for hours now. But, sure enough, around the next bend was a small overhang relatively clear of snow, and it was here that they found the rest of the Fellowship taking shelter. It was likely this was the only place for miles that they would find room for them all to rest.   
  
You can jump for joy now Merry, if you can sum up the energy. said Frodo when Gandalf had decreed that they rest for the night. He tried to smile, but his face was so wet and cold that it was difficult to move, and so it resulted in a sort of cross between a grimace and a smirk. Merry however, was too preoccupied with trying to get some feeling back in his numb nose by  
rubbing it vigourously, and so didn't notice.  
  
Their makeshift shelter was a natural overhang in the rock, from which the snow had frozen and created a curtain of sorts. A large snow drift had built up at it's base and had grown until it almost met the overhang, forming a small tunnel-like space. It was large enough to accommodate the entire fellowship, (including Bill the pony) and was successful in blocking out most of the driving snow. The only danger was that the blizzard could block up the tunnel, but Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and Gimli took their turn at clearing the opening at either end every half an hour or so.  
  
Once inside, and after the initial misery when Gandalf declared it still unsafe to start a fire, the hobbit had huddled together to conserve warmth and to talk quietly. After a while, a drowsiness descended on the company. Merry felt exhausted and desperately wanted to get some sleep, but he had positioned himself between Sam, (who was snoring gently now) and Pippin, who kept coughing and waking Merry up as soon as he had begun to drift off.  
  
He was mumbling sleepily to Pippin to put his hand over his mouth when he coughed, when he felt the weight of his cousin being lifted off him, and opened his eyes to see Aragorn lifting him up and trying to set him on his feet.  
  
That's quite a cough you have there Pippin. Can you stand up for me Pippin?  
  
Merry was wondering why Aragorn was talking to Pippin in such a patronising way (Or patronagizing' as Pippin would say), when he realised with a start that the younger hobbit really _couldn't _stand up without the man's help.  
  
He sat up with a start, jerking Sam awake, who in turn woke Frodo, who had buried his head in Sam's shoulder.  
  
What's the matter Pip? Aragorn? Merry asked, concerned.  
  
But Aragorn just ignored him and kept on trying to make Pippin stand by himself.  
  
Merry didn't like the look of worry on the man's face, nor the way Pippin's head was lolling around.  
  
Alright ... alright. mumbled Pippin, trying to support himself without leaning into Aragorn. But as soon as he managed to stand properly he was wracked with another bout of phlegmy coughs.  
  
He's shaking. frowned Boromir, coming to kneel over beside Aragorn.  
  
We're all shaking. mumbled Sam, eyes closed and half awake.  
  
Ignoring this comment, Aragorn felt Pippin's temperature on his brow.  
He's burning up. he said, as he picked up the hobbit and sat down with him in his lap.   
  
Merry, are there any spare blankets? asked Boromir.  
Merry got up, and in his search for blankets stood on Sam, who was just beginning to drift off again. He found a spare one beside Frodo, and handed that to Boromir, along with his own blanket. Merry watched as Aragorn wrapped Pippin up, but he could still see the little blanketed bundle shaking in the Ranger's arms. He turned around and whipped Sam's blanket off him, and gave that to them too.  
  
said Sam in surprise. You just won't let me sleep will you!  
  
snapped Merry, Pippin needs it more than you!  
  
What's the matter? asked Frodo groggily.  
  
Pippin may be a little bit ill. Aragorn said in answer, but he exchanged a look with Boromir which worried the other hobbits.  
  
Come over here, Merry. Boromir said placing a hand on Merry's shoulder and leading him further towards the entrance and away from Pippin and Aragorn.  
  
It looks like Pippin may have pneumonia. Has he ever had it before? Boromir asked in a hushed voice. Merry knew then that he was trying not to frighten Pippin, which only made Merry all the more afraid.  
  
Y ... Yes. Merry said, though he couldn't take his eyes off the little coughing bundle that was shivering in Aragorn's lap. He was just a lad. He still _is_ just a lad. I was young too, and the adults wouldn't tell me much, but I think it was quite serious.  
  
Well, let us not worry too much yet. It's very likely that he will be fine. Pneumonia is very rarely lethal.  
  
Merry's eyes widened at this, and Boromir realised, too late, that his words may have caused more harm than good.  
  
  
*  
_  
Come on Pippin - I mean it now. It feels like my feet will fall off if I stay out in this snow for much longer!  
  
What ever do you mean, Merry?! It's lovely out here! I'm not cold at all.  
  
Hmm. Well that won't work because I can see you shivering Pip.  
  
I am not!  
  
Yes you are.  
  
Am not.  
  
But Merry had already stood up and was walking away, so Pippin had no choice but to run after him, protesting all the time that he really wasn't all that cold.  
  
*  
_**TBC...  
  
Not much yet but it will get more exciting! Brownie's promise! I will also love you for ever and ever amen if you read and review?!  
If not, well, Pippin may not recover from his little illness.......  
The ball's in your court! Mwa ha ha ha ha haaaaaaa...ahem....x.x.x.**


	2. Reasons to be fearful

**Divided we fall -**by Cunien  
  
**Ooh! You don't know how ecstatic I feel every time someone reviews! Thankyou so much everyone! Check out specific thankyou's at the end of this chapter! You can tell how happy I am by my excessive use of exclamation marks!  
  
Thanks for your concern about Pippin's well being, and all I have to say it this: while the focus of the story is primarily on Merry and Pippin, the angst and pain may not necessarily be confined just to them....  
  
I would like to blame all spelling mistakes on my spell-check, but sadly that would be being dishonest. Only half of them are because of that!  
  
Not much in this chapter, but the fun and hi-jinx begin soon! Well, when I say fun and hi-jinx', I mean pain, difficult decisions, sighing, crying and all round angst! Lovely jubbly!  
  
  
Disclaimer: ** I ain't done nuffin guv'nor! I don't own anything, no one can prove anything, and they wouldn't dare sue me after all the money I've spent on anything even remotely Tolkien!  
  
  
**Chapter 2 -Reasons to be fearful**  
  
_Oh, I don't know Merry ... maybe I'll just have another ale.  
  
There's nothing to be afraid of Pippin! You'll never know unless you go and ask.  
  
  
  
Merry was sitting with his cousin around the a table bearing the debris from what was turning out to be a rather raucous party. Well, the Midwinter Ball at the Great Smials was never anything less than raucous; everyone would have be disappointed if it were anything but.  
  
Bilbo always says the most frightening thing you could ever meet is yourself.  
  
Well, Bilbo is a Baggins, and everyone knows they aren't entirely sane. Except for Frodo of course, but there's more Took in him anyway. Besides, Bilbo isn't scary at all, just silly.  
  
I don't know about that. He can be quite ferocious when he means to be.  
  
More ferocious than Smaug the dragon?  
  
Yes, I suppose you have a point._  
  
_Pippin just gave him a look as if to say _well of course, don't I always?'.  
_Merry smiled, but made sure that Pippin didn't see him do it. He knew it was a difficult thing for any young hobbit lad to do for the first time.  
  
Look, she's stopped dancing with Fatty. Now's your chance!  
  
  
  
You know Diamond doesn't often leave Long Cleave. You won't get another chance for ages, and by then she will probably be betrothed to Fatty or someone!  
  
Oh Merry, don't say that!_  
  
_Pip, you are by far the most dapper young hobbit lad in all the Shire - Diamond would choose you over old Fatty any day! But only if you go and ask her to dance!  
  
Pippin stood up and sighed. He looked a little as though he were setting off to meet his doom, but at least this time he didn't back out and scurry back to his chair as he had done the past 5 times. Merry gave him an encouraging pat on the back and propelled him out onto the dance floor.  
  
Here goes...._  
  
*_  
_  
The next morning, Pippin's fever had neither improved nor worsened through the night, which Aragorn declared was a good a sign as they could hope for. But there was no denying that Pippin was very ill: the awful, raking cough had not disappeared, and he was beginning to bring up a blood tainted phlegm with it. The shivering came in bouts, shaking violently through his whole body. It was clear to everyone that being exposed to the elements, and freezing ones at that, would do nothing to help the little hobbits condition.  
  
Pippin was being very good natured though, and his complaining and sniffling was not nearly to the degree that it was when he was in perfect health. There was no way that Pippin could walk in this condition though- he was so achy that he found it hard just to hold his head up straight.   
  
But, the sooner they reached the pass, situated near the top of the great mountain, the sooner they could get off it's snow covered slopes and down into warmer climes. Aragorn was quite sure that the snow of the north-eastern side of the mountain would not be nearly as thick as it was here on the western slopes, so descending would be far easier.  
  
Merry wasn't particularly happy about moving Pippin when it was so clear that he needed warmth and rest, but his cousin was stronger than he looked. And on top, of that, as much as it hurt his heart to think it, Frodo and the quest was what was important now. Both he and Pippin had pledged their lives to Frodo. They had been judged responsible enough to come on this journey, and now they had to prove it.   
_  
If, by my life or death, I can help you,then I shall.'_  
  
_But if Pippin dies because of this, just ... just say that he did, how would this be helping Frodo?_ Merry thought miserably.  
  
Yes, they would die for Frodo, but they would have done that anyway, back home in the Shire, before all this had happened. But what a waste it would be for Pippin to die now, like this!  
  
*  
  
By mid morning the company was on it's way again, with Pippin, wrapped in blankets and strapped soundly to Bill's back. They had removed enough of the packs for Pippin to sit comfortably there, and so that the pony was not carrying too much weight. The packs were then distributed amongst the rest of the Fellowship, while those remaining on Bill's back were enough for Pippin to lean back and prop himself up against.  
  
But progress was painstakingly slow. The snow had stopped falling by about 7 o clock, and the sun had risen to glint prettily from the thick white drifts. For a while, the entire company, including Bill, were able to walk, albeit precariously, on top of the ice covered snow, and thus managed to cover some distance quite quickly. But before long the inevitable happened, and with a crack and a muffled cry, Boromir disappeared into the snow.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas, once they had stopped laughing, spent a good half an hour trying to pull him out of the hole, which reached up to his chin. But every time they began to heave, the snow they were standing on would partially give way, and before long, the hole was three times it's size, and now contained two men and an elf.  
  
It was decided that the best thing to do would be for Boromir and Aragorn to dig ahead through the snow, with Legolas running ahead to check for any hidden obstacles of sudden dips. Meanwhile the rest of the Fellowship rested, enjoying the comparative warmth brought by the sun.  
  
Here. It's not very hot I'm afraid, but it's as warm as we can get it under these circumstances, and it will no doubt do you some good. said Gandalf kindly, handing a small flask to Pippin. The hobbit took it with shaking hands and a grateful smile.  
  
The liquid was indeed warm, and felt like fire in comparison to the frigid cold.  
It slipped down easily, tasting faintly of honey and cinnamon, and seemed to wrap around Pippin's raw throat like a balm. He felt it settle in his stomach, while a drowsy warmth enveloped him as the shaking subsided a little.  
  
...much better..... mumbled Pippin.  
  
*  
The bright sun did not shine long upon the slopes of Caradhras, and grey clouds soon descended on the company. Small flakes of snow began to fall unhurriedly from the skies, quickly becoming a heavy blizzard, and it was decided that this, coupled with the fast fading light, meant they could go no further till morning.  
  
Pippin was dozing fitfully when Aragorn came to check his temperature. Merry had hardly left his cousin's side all day, walking beside the pony and steadying Pippin when he swayed, and now lying curled around him protectively.  
  
Aragorn brought some more of the warming drink to Pippin's lips, but the hobbit would not accept it, swatting at the ranger in a delirious haze.  
  
His fever has grown. Aragorn muttered, almost to himself. He had hoped that Pippin's case of pneumonia would not be too bad. After all, small as he seemed, and perhaps weak in body, his spirit was strong and bright. But pneumonia was a illness of the body, not the mind or the spirit, and no matter how hard Pippin fought it would make little difference if his condition worsened.  
  
Before long a feeling of helplessness had spread among the Fellowship.   
Aragorn sat with Gandalf and Boromir away from the others, speaking quietly with them.  
  
We cannot travel quickly up the mountain with Pippin in this condition. The extra packs everyone has been carrying to make room for him on Bill are slowing us down. said Aragorn  
  
mused Boromir.  
  
prompted Gandalf.  
  
Maybe one of us could go ahead down the mountain, unburdened, while the rest wait here with Pippin. They could find help, go to the nearest settlement and beg for assistance, blankets, medical supplies. Legolas could go, he is faster than the rest of us.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. I wish that were an option Boromir, but there are very few settlements of any kind in this area. Most of the people dwelling within a hundred leagues of here are unwelcoming, fearful of bandits and orcs that come down from the mountains.  
  
Then what options do we have? asked Boromir.  
  
Very little. Gandalf shook his head. Our best hope is to carry on up the mountain as quickly as we may - and there is yet hope. he smiled as he stood and brushed the snow from his cloak, before crossing to speak with the hobbits.  
  
It is a strange thing to see the halflings so melancholy. I was beginning to think that nothing could dampen their spirits. said Boromir, watching as Gandalf took Merry's freezing hands in his and rubbed them warm.  
  
They will be chattering away again soon enough I am sure. assured Aragorn as they joined the company.  
  
Are you sure we cannot have a fire Gandalf? I'm sure it would do Pip some good and I.....  
  
Frodo's words trailed off as Legolas sprang up.  
  
What is it Legolas? Aragorn asked, concern clear on his face. The elf signalled for silence, and stood, head cocked slightly to the side, as though he were listening intently. In the darkness, Legolas looked tall and alien.  
  
An erie quiet fell around the company, disturbed only when Bill the pony sat up with a start. Sam crossed over to see to him, but the animal would not be calmed, whinnying and turning from one direction to another. The company sat in a small hollow half way up the mountain slope, but around them was open darkness, and they suddenly felt exposed and vulnerable.  
  
Legolas turned his violet-blue eyes to meet Aragorn's, even as he reached for the two elven blades strapped to his back. Aragorn immediately sprang up, drawing his sword and motioning for the hobbits to draw their blades and flatten themselves as far as they could into the hollow.  
  
asked Aragorn, now beside Legolas.  
  
Wargs. Wolves too. the elf answered.  
  
Gandalf, Boromir and Gimli joined them, encircling the hobbits protectively.  
The dwarf stood muttering a dwarfish battle curse, tossing his two axes up and down in eagerness. The wizard had drawn his sword and his staff, and Boromir stood with shield and sword ready to defend the Ringbearer and his friends.  
  
Silence, punctuated by strange animal noises that seemed to come from every direction, and Bill's distraught whinny's.  
  
They stared into the darkness, waiting.  
  
*  
  
_See, that wasn't so bad now, was it? Merry asked in amusement as Pippin finally came to sit down, looking flushed and a little overcome.  
  
Yes it was.  
  
But, she said yes, didn't she? I'm assuming she agreed to dance, or did you just carry her off anyway? _  
  
_She said yes, of course. But both you and Bilbo are most definitely liars.  
  
Why me?!  
  
You said there was nothing to be afraid of, and that was by _far_ the most frightening thing I have ever done. And ever hope to do.  
  
Merry slapped Pippin on the back with a chuckle, and handed him a half-pint of beer.   
  
There you go, you deserve it.  
  
Pippin took a hearty glug, feeling his blush beginning to fade at last.  
  
Look, there's Estella. he said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Why don't you go and ask her to dance?_  
  
_Oh, I don't know Pip. Maybe I'll just have another ale...._  
  
  
  
**TBC....**  
**  
Thanks to-----**  
  
First of all **Shirebound- **thankyou so much for your review and email! Chuffed blushes because you liked Lament' and embarrassed blushes at my obvious lack of skill in the grammar department!(I'm 18 and studying A level english - you would have thought I'd know it by now!) Thanks for your pointer!  
  
**Blue Jedi Hobbit**- You've actually had pneumonia?! Oh dear! I don't really know anything about it or how to treat it so you're going to have to forgive any errors there!  
  
**Zebra Wallpaper -** thankyou! Thankyou so much! I can't think of any better comment for a fic than Perfectly hobbit-esque'!!!  
  
**Space surfer-** well, that's all up to you isn't it! Pippin's future, and the future of any other character in this fic is quite literally teetering on the edge of a cliff! (Reviews can push them back to safety though)  
  
**Arch M, Hoy **and **Zena - **the flashbacks might not be in every chapter, but hopefully, with the help of the Muses I'll put one in whenever I can! Thankyou!  
  
**mEsTuPgCsCrEaMeR** and **Meggie -** thanks so much! Reviews and encouragement are really sooo helpful and make me feel and warm and lurverly!  
  
**Aemilia Rose - **Every time I begin a story I promise myself that I will complete it before posting it here. But against my better judgement I don't do this. Why? Because I am silly. I'll post things as soon as I complete them, but I can't guarantee that will be often, as inspiration comes in rather inconsistent bursts, and I am in the thick of my A level exams at the moment, so you never know. But I **promise** I'll update as soon as I can, and I'll try to make this at least every week.   
  
**Stringzinger - ** will do. Or will try to do.


	3. Lions and tigers and wargs, Oh my!

** Divided we fall ** by Cunien.**  
  
  
No flashback in this chapter I'm afraid, someohow it didn't seem appropriate, and I couldn't think of one to do the chapter justice. There will, however, be more in future chapters.  
  
Also I'm so sorry that I haven't posted for weeks. I've got exams and deadlines, and unfortunately have had to call of a social life of any kind. *sigh* I didn't even get to go see the new X-men movie which I have been waiting for for _years_. I'll be really miffed if, after all this, I don't pass my exams!  
  
So I hope you're all still with me and willing to review! Please be patient - this story *will* be finished and I've got some (what I think are) cracking ideas for later on! Also, I've officially finished school now, except for exams, and will be taking a year out to work, and eventually go travelling, so I've got the whole summer to write! yay!  
  
Anyway, sorry again, please forgive me, and I apologise in advance for another literal cliffhanger chapter.  
  
ahem  
  
  
  
  
Lions and tigers and wargs, oh my!  
  
**Gandalf risked a little light, and the faint glow emanating from the staff was enough to reflect eerily off the countless animal eyes in the darkness.  
  
A howl that did not sound like that of a wolf rang out, bounding from the bare stone cliffs somewhere in the distance and echoing strangely. In answer, the night air was rent with the howl of the wolves, seeming to build into a shivering crescendo, before ending abruptly. The beasts, dark shadows with shining orbs for eyes were silent as the echo chased itself across the mountain. As the last remnants of the scream faded, a single shadow detached itself from the darkness, and the first wolf pounced.  
  
The beast met and elven arrow and fell a foot from Legolas.  
  
As the bursting of a damn, countless wolves sprang at the Fellowship and before long there was a large pile of wolf carcasses surrounding them.  
  
There are too many! shouted Aragorn as he slashed at the throat of a large grey and white streaked beast that was lunging at Sam. It seemed that the attack would never end, but there was no choice for the Fellowship but to keep on fighting. Before long though, the wolves seemed to pull back. And not a moment too soon, for Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and Gandalf were beginning to tire against these great odds.  
  
There were still many beasts prowling beyond the circle of light, but for some reason they had ceased lunging and merely skittered around them, their strange laugh-like calls mocking the Fellowship.  
  
Aragorn turned a questioning glance towards Legolas, who was peering intently into the dark.  
  
Larger shapes move beyond the wolves, drawing closer. Legolas turned to the Ranger, swiftly putting away his bow and unsheathing his two elven knives. A quiet confidence flickered in the elf's eyes, and Aragorn was reminded of the strength possessed by this fair creature.  
  
The wargs are coming. he said, a small, deadly smile playing across his lips for a moment.  
  
asked Aragorn  
No , they are riderless.  
  
This was little comfort as the hulking wargs pressed forwards, breaking the ring formed by the wolves and replacing it with one of their own. But some of Legolas's confidence seemed to pass to Aragorn. If he had to battle wolves and wargs, and, Valar protect them, die by these beasts, then there was no one else he would rather have fight beside him but Legolas, and this small Fellowship.  
  
The fell beasts pressed ever closer, and the Company found that they were now surrounded on all sides but one. Unlike the wolves, the wargs small eyes glittered with cruel intelligence. Their drooling jaws snapped dangerously close, but they were too fast, and jumped backwards whenever one of the Fellowship swung their blades towards them.  
  
They soon realised that the beasts were purposefully driving them back into the darkness, but there was no where else for them to turn except into the jaws of the wargs around them.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli spread out to cover Legolas as he moved to the back, trying to make out why the wargs were driving them this way.  
  
Aragorn! There's a cliff! Legolas shouted as he returned. Panic edged his normally calm voice.  
  
The Ranger silently cursed himself. Of course! It was so obvious! He should have known the direction of the drop, but the beasts had disorientated him, as they forced him to dart around to fend off their attack and to protect the hobbits. In his confusion he had believed the cliff edge to be in a completely different direction.  
  
The hobbits had drawn their swords, but there was not much that they could do. Sam and Merry had felled a wolf each, but the wargs were much bigger, and the little halflings would have no chance against such a creature. They had also tried to stay close to Frodo, who was standing clutching a weak and frightened Pippin to his side.  
  
Frodo ..! Pippin's voice wobbled miserably as he and his cousin staggered backwards, almost losing their footing once or twice. Merry abandoned his place beside Sam and moved to be closer to Pippin. The tween-ager removed his grip from Frodo and clung to Merry instead.  
  
Shhh Pip, it's alright. Merry whispered, stroking Pippin's curls soothingly. Hot tears were beginning to spill down Pippin's face now. His temperature was raging, and in his delirious state everything was twice as distressing. On top of that he could barely stand on his own two feet.  
  
I'm sorry Merry, I can't be brave, I'm trying but I can't! I always thought I would be brave, I always thought I would!  
We're going to be alright Pip, we really are. Merry answered, though his voice was shaking audibly now.  
  
You're here with me Merry, that's one thing. I want you to be here with me when it happens. I don't want to be alone Merry...please, when it happens, I couldn't bare to be alone...  
  
Sshh! Don't talk like that. We'll be alright, we will, sshhh, we'll be alright, we'll be alright. Merry whispered, over and over again, like a mantra, but he did not know if he believed it. **  
  
**By now, Aragorn and the others had redoubled their efforts, and had managed to bring down two wargs. This made little difference though, as there were countless more, and the remaining beasts did not seem to care that some of their number were slain.  
Every time the warriors gained some ground they would be pushed back again. It was a case of one step forward, two steps back, and as the cliff edge neared, they could not afford to move back any further.  
  
a voice called urgently.  
Gandalf was at has side, andlooking at the hobbit seriously. All noise and movement seemed to fade around Frodo, so that it was only him and the wizard.   
  
Frodo. You knew when you undertook this quest that you would have to make decisions. Hard decisions. The Ring _must_ not be lost now Frodo,_ even if we are._ Do you understand?**  
  
**Frodo's eyes widened. But Gandalf -  
  
No Frodo. Gandalf said sternly as the hobbits eyes filled with frustrated tears. We all vowed to protect _you_ , and in doing so, the Ring. You owe us nothing.  
  
But were can I go? asked Frodo.  
  
Gandalf led Frodo quickly to the very edge of the cliff.   
There is a ledge, do you see? You must try to climb to it, and along if you can, back onto the mountain. Hide where you can. Wait till the beasts have gone. _They must not find you. _Further up the mountain you will find a pass, go through it, then follow the river down. Keep to the river until you reach the Golden Woods. We will come to you there if we can.  
  
And if not? Frodo asked, quietly.   
  
Then you will go to the Lady Galadriel, and the two Ringbearers shall decide the fate of Middle Earth.  
  
Frodo did not really understand Gandalf's words, but there was no time to ask, and as the old wizard moved away the world seemed to speed up once more, and chaos enveloped him.  
  
Frodo took a deep breath, and sought Sam's eyes across Merry and Pippin's huddled figures. Sam saw all that he needed to in those clear blue eyes, set with a sad determination.  
  
he shouted, but before he could go to stop his master he had to spring back from a lunging warg, and when he turned to look at the cliff edge again, there was no one there.**  
**  
**TBC........  
  
More to come as soon as I can do so without jeopardising my revision time! Thankyou again, and please be patient and keep with me!  
  
  
Shirebound - **Ah yes, apostrophes! Further evidence of my continuing battle with grammar! (Today I expanded my list of literary enemies by declaring war on pronouns, modifiers and transient verbs) In my defence, a few of my its' and it's' are silly mistakes that I know but miss out in my eagerness. Sorry! And thanks again - I really do appreciate your help!  
  
Thanks to **everyone ** who reviewed. To all those who commented on the flashbacks, thankyou very much, sorry about the lack of one in this chapter, and I hope to write some more about the young hobbits when this fic is done!  
  
love to you all.x.x.x


	4. To the end

**Divided we fall -by** Cunien.  
  
**Return of the flashback!  
  
  
To the end.**  
  
_I won't come down unless Merry does too. came a little voice from somewhere in the branches above.  
  
Frodo sighed wearily, and turned to look up at Merry,or the only bit of Merry that was visible - one of his feet.  
  
How about it Merry? Are you going to be brave and come down? Frodo asked Merry's foot.  
  
There was silence for a long time, before a voice floated down.  
  
  
Merry and Pippin, although they weren't fond of heights, had found two of the tallest trees in the Shire to secrete themselves in.  
  
You can't stay up there forever now can you?  
  
The two little lads had refused to talk to Bilbo, so Frodo, though only a tweenager himself, had been sent as a diplomat to reason with them.  
  
That's a shame. It looks like time for tea, wouldn't you say? There abouts anyway. I may be back later, but I won't promise anything - Bilbo helped Cook make the most delicious biscuits, and I think I shall be too full to come back again. Yes, I think he's putting the kettle on right at this moment. he lied.  
  
There was another tense silence.   
Though Frodo could not see much of his cousins, Merry and Pippin had clear views of each other from where they sat in the branches. Frodo was quite sure that a silent debate was going on above his head - he could hear no voices, but Merry and Pippin had an unnerving way of communicating between themselves just through their eyes. The odd leaf rustled past his ear every now and then, which was probably a sign of frantic hand gestures and arm waving helping the debate along.  
  
After a while, Pippin called down, Don't be silly Frodo, we can see Bilbo from up here and he's certainly no where near a kettle.  
  
Frodo sighed. He'd forgotten how observant his younger cousin was, and how both Pippin and Merry had a lot more experience than him when it came to reasoning and wheedling.  
  
Farmer Maggot has gone you know. Bilbo seems to have been successful in bargaining for your lives.  
  
Little squeaks from above told Frodo that that was probably not the best thing to say.  
  
Has Farmer Maggot taken his dogs with him? came a timid question from Merry's tree.  
  
It was the big wolf-like dogs that had forced them to climb such huge Oak trees in the first place. The two lads must have truly been in fear of their lives to have scaled the Oaks - it was a long way up for a hobbit.  
  
Yes, the dogs are gone.  
  
More leaves and broken twigs falling to the ground heralded the descent of the two hobbits. Merry plopped down first, looking around shiftily. Pippin soon joined them. Both were decorated with scratches on legs and faces, torn clothes, and Pippin's hair especially was full of leaves and debris of all kinds. This, however, was nothing new.  
  
Frodo attempted to straighten them up a bit, before leading them over towards Bilbo.   
  
The two rascals held hands and looked as they were being led to the gallows.  
  
*  
  
_The ground creaked ominously beneath the feet of the Fellowship as they backed towards the cliff edge. Aragorn realised that they were probably standing only on the the frozen overhang of snow now. There the solid rock of the mountain was no longer beneath their feet.  
  
As though confirming his suspicions, a large chunk of the ground shifted and crashed down into the darkness below, forcing Sam to throw himself sideways to avoid falling with it.  
  
The noise of the snow giving way beneath their feet seemed impossibly loud, and once the initial crash had subsided, the echoes spread out across the mountain.  
  
Too loud, too loud. muttered Gimli, looking up towards the dark silhouette of the mountain peak above them.  
  
A rumble, began, up in the darkness.  
  
The realisation hit Aragorn with the force of the avalanche that he knew was coming.  
  
There was nothing to do. No where to run.  
  
_How heroic an end , _thought Aragorn. A sense of disappointment filled him as, simultaneously, half the ledge the Fellowship stood on gave way, and the avalanche hit them.  
  
He felt as though he were being ripped in two, falling with the collapsing ledge and being pushed backwards by the tons of crashing snow all at once.  
  
The darkness that enveloped him was a blissful release from the endless white of snow.  
  
*  
  
The cliff was sheer, and in some places sheathed in ice, where water found it's way out into the side of the mountain and met the freezing air.  
Frodo was surprised at the calm resolve that had settled on him. But despite this, tears still slid treacherously down his cheeks.  
  
The climbing was incredibly hard, and he found it difficult to keep his footing in some places. Hobbits had never been keen on heights, and Frodo's eagerness to get onto solid ground once more made him hurry and take less care than he should.   
  
Hoy. Go slowly now Frodo-lad. Don't rush, though you want to get your feet on that ledge as soon as possible. The voice was his, but the words seemed more like those of Sam, and Frodo felt a pang of horror and guilt as he realised what he'd done. Never the less, he had made his decision, and it would do no one any good if he fell to his death now.  
  
Reaching the ledge finally, Frodo threw himself onto the thin snow covering the rock. He felt like he could never prise himself off the ground, but he remembered how high he was, and the ledge was only about a meter and a half wide, so after a while he managed to edge over to the rock wall and pick himself up. Standing, Frodo got a lovely view of the infinite darkness below him, but at least he was further from the edge here.  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment, but the tears still squeezed themselves out.  
Frodo strained to hear something of what was going on with his friends above him, but there was nothing except the pounding of his heart.   
  
After a while though, his heart had calmed a little, but the roaring of the blood in his ears would not stop.  
  
Frodo frowned. The noise was getting louder. It seemed to be coming from above and over a little bit. Was Gandalf using some magic against the wargs? Was that the sound he could hear?  
  
His eyes widened as a cry floated on the slight breeze, just discernible over the intense roar. It sounded like a hobbit - Merry, or perhaps Pippin.  
  
Frodo cried out himself as the first of the avalanche pushed itself over the cliff.  
He could do nothing but curl into a ball and sob.  
  
The avalanche cascaded over the ledge, like a strange frozen waterfall. Massive boulder-like chunks of snow rushed past him. Frodo's ledge was quite a way left from the cliff where the Fellowship had been, so the brunt of the avalanche came no where near him.  
  
The grief was so overwhelming that Frodo didn't notice that the avalanche had stopped. The silence descended as the mountain settled into sleep once more. There was nothing to prove that the avalanche had ever happened, except the odd tiny trickle of snow that found it's way across the ledge every now and then.  
  
One moment Frodo was sobbing in despair, curled in on himself, and the next he was hauling himself back up onto the cliff where he had left the Fellowship barely 20 minutes ago.  
  
Deep gashes had been rent in the snow and the ground was uneven. There were no sounds of life. The wargs had gone, and so had his friends.  
  
Frodo wavered on his feet for a moment, looking around in shock. Carefully he sat down, cross-legged. He placed his hands precisely on his folded knees and heaved a heavy, hitching breath.  
  
The calm after the storm. Bilbo had always called it that. The tears had gone, even though you were still sad. You felt wise and tired and old. Your eyes were itchy and heavy from crying, and you felt very very still. The thing that had made you cry was still there, but somehow it had settled in you, deep inside, and there was nothing you could do about it anyway.   
  
*  
_  
It wasn't that Frodo didn't enjoy the company of his two cousins, but he was a little disappointed when he was sent to have tea with them in the children's parlour, instead of with Bilbo and the rest of the adults.  
  
After a while though, Bilbo came in with an offering of some large cinnamon biscuits that he had indeed made with the cook of Brandy Hall earlier that day.  
  
Pippin fell over in his haste to greet him as he smelt the beautiful warm scent of cinnamon. The little hobbit could never resist any food containing the spice, and he always smelt of cinnamon now. The adults put it in any food that Pippin disliked (though there was _very_ little food that Pippin disliked) to persuade him to eat up. Merry had come to the conclusion that his cousin ate so messily in his eagerness to gobble down food containing the spice that it was now thoroughly embedded in his skin and hair.  
  
Hullo Bilbo! chirped Pippin, his eyes never leaving the warm biscuits wrapped in a red and white tea-cloth. But Merry stepped between Pippin and the biscuits, and looked up seriously at Bilbo.  
  
You didn't tell our parents did you? About Farmer Maggot and the mushrooms, and the dogs and the trees? Because if you did Pippin's Mamma and Papa are sure to take him home right now and not stay on another week like they said they would. Merry looked very worried.  
  
Of course I said nothing, Meriadoc. I would say that the two of you have learnt your lesson, but I'm sure you'll be raiding the good farmer's fields again soon enough eh?  
  
Merry and Pippin grinned at each other in relief, while Frodo stifled back a laugh.  
  
Anyway, I must get back to your parents, or they'll think that I would rather take my tea in here, and then there will be no one to sneak you some extra biscuits. Goodbye!  
  
There were 4 biscuits, and Pervinca, Pippin's sister was sound asleep in the corner of the room. Frodo took one of the warm cinnamon biscuits, along with Merry and Pippin. They all ate in contented silence.  
  
Wiping the crumbs from his face, Merry couldn't help but stare greedily at the last delicious biscuit.  
  
We should probably save the last one for when Pervinca wakes up. Frodo said, trying not to smile.  
  
Merry and Pippin looked at each other, before scrabbling for the biscuit. It turned into a bit of a scuffle, and the two cousins froze as Pervinca yawned and shifted about on the stuffed chair she was curled up on. Convinced that she was not about to wake though, Merry made a grab for the biscuit, and launched himself across the room and away from a furious Pippin.  
  
Pippin harumphed', crossing his arms, while Frodo giggled quietly.  
Merry looked down at the biscuit, and then at Pippin's little angry green eyes.  
  
I suppose you'll want some too, Frodo?  
  
Not me - I am as full as a hobbit can be. laughed the older cousin.  
  
Pippin smiled and shuffled over beside Merry as he broke the biscuit in two.  
  
You know I'll always share everything with you, eh Pip, whether I like it or not.  
  
Me too Mer. Cept maybe the Winter sickness, because that's not nice at all. mumbled Pippin around a mouthful of biscuit.  
  
The little hobbit leaned his head affectionately on his cousin's shoulder.   
  
I suppose we'll always be together, won't we Merry? he asked, his eyes beginning to droop sleepily.  
  
Yes we will Pip. answered Merry, putting his arm around his cousin.  
Unless I can get rid of you somehow. he yawned.  
  
  
_**TBC.....  
  
Oooh - two chapters in one day! Here's where it (hopefully) gets a little more interesting!   
x.x.x**_  
_


	5. Dawn

**Divided we fall** - by Cunien.  
  
**Another chapter, my aren't you lucky!   
  
If you read the chapter for the hour or so it was up last night, then I apologise, but it just wasn't making me happy and I couldn't sleep, so I had to get up and remove it! It hasn't been changed, just split up into 3 smaller chapters, with the flashback beginning here and closing at the end of chapter 7. So if you read it last night you may want to skip chapters 6,7 and 8 until I catch up!  
Thankyou, and sorry for any inconvenience!  
  
I just realised that I haven't put a disclaimer on these chapters! Oops! Well I suppose it's pretty obvious that I don't own Lord of the Rings. Shame - I would have sold the film rights, don't you think it would make a damn fine movie?!  
**  
**(I have to apologise, I just wrote a really cool chapter, and then my computer froze and I LOST IT ALLLL!!!!! GAAAaaaahhhhh! s'not fair!)  
  
ahem  
  
Dawn.   
  
**_You never leave me alone Pippin! he burst out.  
  
Pippin stepped back, the hurt plain on his face, filling his gold flecked green eyes so that Merry thought his heart would break at the sight.  
  
I'm sorry Pip, you know I didn't mean that. It's just that even best friends need to have a few moments apart. Merry smiled weakly, but his cousin wouldn't meet his eyes.  
  
You'd just rather spend time with lasses or... or Fatty or someone else wouldn't you? It's just because I'm younger isn't it?  
  
Pippin's tone was so crushed that Merry felt tears spring to his eyes. Normally, whenever his cousin felt this upset, Merry would be filled with a hot anger that he could barely contain. He would take Pippin in his arms and kiss his curls, and swear vengeance on however had upset him so.  
  
But this time he couldn't do that.   
This time it was _he _who had upset him._  
  
_Frodo, who had been sitting at the other side of the kitchen table, watching this whole exchange from the moment it began looked from one cousin to the other, bewildered. This had certainly never happened before. _  
  
_Pippin stood up with a defiant little squeak, seeming to have come to some conclusion, and marched angrily out the door, trying his best to ignore Merry's desperate apologies.   
  
Fine! If Merry wanted to be left alone, then that's what Pippin would do!_  
  
_Frodo stood up too, with a look of stern disprovable and disappointment that he seemed to be able to do better than anyone else.  
  
That wasn't very nice Merry.   
Merry nodded glumly.  
  
Now I am going for a walk. I think you should be left alone to think about what you have said._  
_  
Frodo took his coat from the stand, and picked up a book that was lying on a dresser nearby.  
  
_  
  
_And he left Merry alone to his thoughts._   
  
*  
  
Frodo sat and thought about nothing.  
It was such a blessed release! To let his mind sink into a dull nothingness.  
No more quest, no more Fellowship, no more Ring. No more Frodo.  
  
He would have remained there all night without even realising. He was deaf and dumb and blind, and if he could have managed to dredge his mind out of the deeps at that moment, he would not have cared anyway.  
  
Frodo didn't notice as a shadow detached itself from the darkness near the base of a rock wall nearby, illuminated by the faint light of the dawn. Why should he notice? He was deaf and dumb and blind.  
  
A shaking hand touched his shoulder, but still he did not realise. There was no more quest, no more Fellowship, no more Ring. No more -  
  
  
  
A voice was calling his name, and then another joined it, more insistent now. The hand squeezed his shoulder, and Frodo was pulled back to the present with a jolt. His mind was dragged, unwilling, from the deep, womb-like nothingness. Why were they doing this? Didn't they know that the nothingness was where he wanted to be, more than anything in the world?  
  
Two worried faces floated in front of his, but he did not want to look at them right now. He concentrated instead on the hand, moving his head a little to look at it. Frodo felt he must deal with one thing at a time, so that he could soon return to the welcoming nothingness.  
  
The hand was weathered and old, the skin callused and worn. A fine,   
mesh-like tracing of blood was grained into the pores and lines.  
  
Without realising it, Frodo's eyes began to wander up the arm, towards the face. But before he could glimpse more than a blur he slammed them shut so tight that the world seemed to close in on him for a moment, even through his closed lids.  
  
Here, use these. said a third voice.  
  
An acrid smell burnt it's way into Frodo's nostrils, and he flailed out, his eyes opening wide. The small vial of foul smelling herbs flew through the air, scattering like confetti on the pink snow of morning.  
  
Well, you shan't be using those again, Boromir. But you are with us now Frodo, so they worked at least. said a voice behind him.  
  
Everything was too bright and clear all of a sudden. The face directly in front of Frodo swam into focus, burning itself onto his retinas and making his eyes water.  
  
Hullo Mr. Frodo. You didn't think you'd be getting rid of me so easy now did you?  
  
He suddenly felt as though he might faint, and wavered a little. Everything was too clear and bright and real. It was nothing like the glorious dull blankness that he still yearned for.  
  
A strong arm steadied him, and this time he let himself look at the face above him.  
  
I should have know you would come back. Well, you have never been able to follow my advice to the letter, have you? Gandalf looked down at the hobbit, and smiled gently  
  
  
  
**TBC...**  
  
**Thanks to all those who haven't forsaken me and this fic - your reviews and encouragement is  
welcome and makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.  
**


	6. Mid day

**Divided we fall** - by Cunien  
  
**If you read chapter 5 for the hour or so it was up last night, then I apologise, but it just wasn't making me happy and I couldn't sleep, so I had to get up and remove it! It hasn't been changed, just split up into 3 smaller chapters, with the flashback beginning at the beginning of 5 and closing at the end of chapter 7.   
  
So if you read it last night you may want to skip chapters 6,7 and 8 until I catch up!  
Thankyou, and sorry for any inconvenience!******  
  
  
**Usual disclaimer - I don't own it.  
  
Mid-day.  
**  
The sun rose and shone down, cruel and cold. It rose, and still the figure lying in the snow did not stir.   
  
By mid day, the first flakes of snow began to fall, and it was these that woke Pippin.  
  
He stirred a little, shaking up a hideous ache in his head, which made him sob a pathetic little bleat. His throat was terribly sore, and his lungs felt raw and red.   
  
Pippin tried to sit up, clutching his head, but this attempt only loosed the snow beneath him, and sent him rolling sideways down the slope a little.  
  
_I remember how I used to love rolling down hills as a child _thought Pippin. He was frankly too tired to be angry, but he wondered for a while if this quest would rob him, one way or another, of everything that he enjoyed in life.  
  
Summing up the strength, Pippin held his breath and pushed himself up again, this time digging his elbows into the snow so that he wouldn't begin rolling again. He managed to sit upright, but he had to clutch his head and breathe deeply for a few minutes, until he felt the pressure ease itself from his temples, and the nausea subsided a little.  
_  
_I wonder how long I have been lying here? he thought. There was absolutely no way of telling the time on the mountain, as a snowstorm in the morning looked exactly the same as a snowstorm in the afternoon. Often, the blizzards would turn the sky so dark it was hard to guess whether it was night or day.  
  
_Come on Pip, you know the best way to tell the time when you have no clock! _  
Pippin listened intently to his stomach.  
He was hungry.  
But what did that tell him? Pippin had eaten so little in so long, that the intensity of his hunger told him nothing of any use except that it was round about a meal time of some sort.  
  
I wonder what meal is being served up at the Great Smials right now? Pippin sighed sadly. But the thought of home suddenly sent him reeling - where was Merry? And Frodo, and Sam?  
  
And everyone else for that matter?  
  
Standing up in shock, Pippin angrily pushed away the ache that sprang alive in his head once more.  
  
he called desperately.  
  
  
  
Up the hill, was all he could think. The snow had pushed them _down_, so Merry  
must be up somewhere above. Pippin scrambled up the slope, slipping and sliding and falling back down a few times. When he was roughly at the top, or as far as he could go, he realised there was no sign of his cousin anywhere.  
  
His breath was coming in desperate little pants now, and he tugged frantically at his little curls.   
  
But through tear-blurred vision, he could make out a dark shape. A small smudge against the snow, bright even in the snow storm that was rapidly descending.  
  
he gasped.  
  
But as he neared the shape, he knew that it could not possibly be Merry. It was too big, and through the snow he could see a boot.  
  
The man was face down and half concealed in a drift blown up against a rocky out-crop. Pippin threw himself down beside the man, and began digging as fast as he could. Once most of the man was uncovered from the drift, Pippin took a deep breath, and pushed as hard as he could. After a few attempts, he managed to turn the man over, and gave a gasp at seeing Aragorn. Blood has stained the snow underneath him a nauseating pink, and Pippin heaved at the sight of the large wound on Aragorn's brow.  
  
The little hobbit scrabbled for the ranger's wrist, and desperately sought a pulse.  
  
Please please please..   
  
**TBC...  
  
GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**  
  



	7. Dusk

**Divided we fall** - by Cunien  
  
**If you read chapter 5 for the hour or so it was up last night, then I apologise, but it just wasn't making me happy and I couldn't sleep, so I had to get up and remove it! It hasn't been changed, just split up into 3 smaller chapters, with the flashback beginning at the beginning of 5 and closing at the end of chapter 7.   
  
So if you read it last night you may want to skip chapters 6,7 and 8 until I catch up!  
Thankyou, and sorry for any inconvenience!******  
  
  
**Usual disclaimer - I don't own it.**  
  
  
**Dusk.  
**  
Merry did not wake until dusk was beginning to fall once more.  
  
A soft blanket of fallen snow covered his body.  
With a jolt of panic, he realised that he could not feel his left arm. After some inspection though, he discovered that he had been lying awkwardly on that arm, and it was merely numb. After 10 minutes or so feeling returned to the limb, and Merry finally calmed a little. His head seemed to have acquired a large egg-like bump, but it did not hurt particularly.  
  
But his legs were buried underneath a large chunk of solid looking snow that must have been brought down with the avalanche, and Merry shuddered to think that if the snow boulder had come to rest less than a meter to the right it would have landed on his head, and not his legs.  
  
Kicking as hard as he could, he managed to free one leg, but the other took half an hour of digging to remove from the snow. They did not seem to hurt though, and were just a little bruised and cold.  
  
The mountain seemed alien around him, and there was no sign of life anywhere. After a few minutes of wandering up the slope, he came across the hulking corpse of a warg. One of the beasts legs had been ripped off with the force of the avalanche, and Merry spent a few minutes heaving up what little food there was in his stomach. He did not care about the horrible evil creature, but the thought that something similar could have quite easily happened to either he or his friends made him sick.  
  
Walking on a little further, the dark shapes of large rocks loomed out of the growing darkness. The massive slabs rose out of the snow like jagged teeth from a gum, and some had fallen to lean against each other.  
  
Merry was grateful then for his small size, and ducked into a little hole where three or four slabs had fallen. The space was low but relatively sheltered, and gave some comfort in the dark. At least any danger could only come at him from one direction now.  
  
The frigid air wrapped around him as the already low temperatures plummeted further with the sinking sun.  
  
After some time, Merry could make out a small figure doggedly pressing through the snow towards him. Ever so slowly, as the figure moved closer, Merry realised that it was in fact Pippin, though he looked a little different somehow. He was pondering this change in his young cousin when Pippin skipped the last few steps and threw himself down next to Merry with a massive grin.  
  
Hullo Pip. managed Merry through chattering teeth.  
answered Pippin. The little hobbit lay back in the snow, still with a happy smile on his face, and they sat there a moment, in silence.  
  
I know! said Pippin, sitting up from where he had been making snow angels.  
Let's have a snowball fight!  
Merry could not find the strength to move his head, so he just looked out of the corner of his eye at Pippin. Maybe later. he said after a while.  
  
Oh!Me-rry! Please? Pleasepleasepleaseplease? pleaded the young hobbit.  
  
Merry didn't bother answering, for he was trying to concentrate. There was something not quite right about Pippin, but every time Merry grasped onto the thought it would slip away, through his fingers, like the little wriggling minnows Pippin and he would try to catch in the Buckleberry river as children.  
  
Pippin sighed wearily. You're just afraid that I'll beat you. I've been better than you at making snowballs for _years_.  
  
If Merry's face weren't so numb he would have quirked an eyebrow at that, but all he could manage was a little snort of disbelief. It was beginning to dawn on him that Pippin looked younger than he normally did. A _lot_ younger.  
  
Well, let's start a fire and cook some sausages and tomatoes. That'll be nice eh? said Pippin, and the sound of his voice chased Merry's thoughts away for a moment. It didn't seem too strange to him then, that he was sitting talking to a younger version of Pippin, in the snow on Caradhras.  
  
And what are we going to start a fire with? asked Merry, finally summing up the strength to push his head around towards his cousin.  
  
With this. stated Pippin, pointing at a small pile of kindling and firewood lying beside some sausages and tomatoes.  
  
Merry blinked in surprise. He was sure they hadn't been there a moment ago.  
He looked at Pippin, who nodded at him, grinning.   
  
Merry narrowed his eyes.   
The firewood and food was still there.  
  
He tried closing his eyes for a moment, squeezing them shut tightly, then opening them suddenly.  
The firewood and food was still there.  
  
A huge smile spread across Merry's face, and with a strength he didn't know he still had in him, he began franticly digging a little hole in the snow.  
  
We can start the fire in here - it shouldn't take long, the kindling looks nice and dry - oh Pippin I'm so hungry you wouldn't believe, and a nice warm fire would be.....  
  
  
  
Pippin, the kindling, the sausages and tomatoes were all gone.   
There was no sign that a hobbit had been sitting there just moments before.  
  
Merry sat staring at the empty space, until all light had fled into the west.  
  
*  
_Merry spent some time thinking to himself, and the guilt descended on him like a suffocating blanket, increasing every second until he thought he would not be able to bear it any longer.  
  
He was terrible ashamed of how he had behaved, and what he had said to Pippin.   
  
The trouble had all begun because of a lass, as is often the case with hobbit-lads.  
Merry was desperate to spend some time alone with Estella. When he last saw her Merry had paid little heed. She was pretty, yes, and kind and funny, but there were many lasses like this, and Merry was nor particularly interested in any of them yet.  
  
But this year, he had, for some inexplicable reason, decided to celebrate the Lithedays in the Great Smials with the Tooks instead of at Brandy Hall as he had ever year so far._  
  
_His parents objected of course, but he could attend the mid summer celebrations with the Brandybucks any year. To be honest, many of the Brandybucks and Tooks faced a difficult decision when it came to choosing which holiday celebrations to attend. The two families were so intermarried over the years, that there really wasn't a single Brandybuck with parents who both came from that massive, extended family. The same went for the Tooks.   
  
So this year, Merry spent his first Lithe holidays at the Great Smials. Pippin was especially glad of the surprise visit from his cousin, and wouldn't let Merry out of his sight. Frodo had decided to come along too, and the three cousins spent many happy hours, sitting in the sun and enjoying each others company.  
  
But then, Merry came across the vision of loveliness that was Estella. She had changed much in the year or so since he had last seen her, and Merry felt the beginnings of a feeling stirring inside him - a feeling that would grow into fully fledged love over the years._  
  
_For now though, the hobbit-lad knew only that he couldn't seem to stop thinking about Estella, and that she made him smile maniacally every time they neared.  
(Of course, he had no idea that it was love, being only 2o at the time)  
  
But every time he tried to spend some time with Estella alone, Pippin would appear, completely oblivious to his frustration. Merry's intentions were honourable - he only wanted to talk to the lass, for just being within a few metres of here made his heart sing.  
  
Poor Pippin had no idea what he was doing. He had a considerable knack though, for turning up at the wrong time. Merry would see little of him for hours, but as soon as he sat down beside Estella, or found her wandering in the gardens, Pippin would suddenly pop up. The little hobbit would be desperate to show something amazing' to his cousin or tell him of some story Frodo had filled his head with.  
  
And it wasn't as though Merry disliked spending time with Pippin. He was his favourite cousin, and still by all rights his most favourite hobbit too. But all he asked for were a few precious minutes alone with Estella!  
  
He hadn't meant to lash out at Pippin, that evening around the kitchen table. But all of a sudden it had all come out, and then the words had been said, and as hard as he wished there was no way he could take them back.  
  
Now he was alone, because Pippin had run outside, and Frodo had left him too.  
_  
_And now he could think of nothing but Pippin and how sorry he was.  
How he could be in a room full of his best friends and family, or alone with Estella, and he would feel as lonely as if he were the last person in the world. Because Pippin had left him._  
  
  
**TBC....  
  
(By the way, according to_ The complete Guide to Middle Earth _by Robert Foster, the Lithedays are the days before and after Midsummers day, and I thought it would be nice and hobbit-y for them to have lots of feasts and dances and the like to celebrate this time.)  
Sorry about the continual angst - there will be moments of lightheartedness later. Small, fleeting moments. hehe!  
  
So we have Boromir, Gandalf, Sam, Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Aragorn accounted for, and for the most part, alive (mwaahahah!)  
  
But what about our intrepid duo - Master elf and Master Dwarf??...**


	8. Note

**Author's note.  
  
**Sorry for all the confusion and messiness that taken down chapter 5 and splitting it up may have caused! Thanks especially to those who reviewed it when it was up as chapter 5 last night - Lilly Baggins, Xena and Shirebound.  
  
As I said, chapter 5 is now 3 smaller chapters, and the only difference is I that I wrote the closing flashback at the end of chapter 7 - it's not long, so you may want to pop back and read the end.   
  
Thankyou and sorry for inconveniences - I just wasn't happy with it.  
  
Cunien.x.x.x


	9. Why you?

**Divided we fall** - by Cunien  
  
**Dear Reader  
Any grammatical or spelling errors are hereby no fault of the author, my client. Miss Cunien reserves the right to blame persons, inanimate objects and/or other distractions for said errors.  
Yours sincerely,  
Lionel Hutz.  
  
Busy week for me - all my A level art is meant to be handed in by the 2nd of June, and there's a *lot* to do, along with trying to revise for my actual exams. Plus I'm desperately looking for somewhere to work full time on my gap year so I can save some moolah to go travelling!  
(We'll be visiting New Zealand for a few months, around this time next year! - basing our trip around the Lord of the Rings filming locations - yes, we are nerds. And proud.)  
  
Thanks again for reviews! Specific thanks at the end of the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm getting bored of saying this! I don't own it.  
  
Right, *roles up her sleeves and puts on her grim determination look*  
  
  
  
Why you?  
  
**_After the council of Elrond, Rivendell held a feast unlike any other to this day. The night was full of high spirits, which seemed strange in the light of the decision's made that day. The Fellowship, as they were already being called, were given pride of place, and showered with food and wine the likes of which they had never tasted before (much to the delight of the hobbits).  
  
The night was growing old and morning fast approaching when Legolas detached himself from the party to walk alone in the gardens. The feast still went on in the distance: the clear elven voices, and the occasional hobbit drinking song drifted out across the night, while the coloured lanterns and tiny lights flickered merrily.  
  
Out in the gardens, Legolas breathed a great sigh, a breath that he felt he had been holding inside him for the entire day.   
  
It was a great honour for he, his family and his people to be chosen to represent the elves in the Fellowship. Legolas felt as though all his life had been leading up to this point. In the many ages he had walked the earth he had fought many battles, saved lives and taken them, brought peace and the sword. Yet always he had fought beside his father, beside other elves. Never had Legolas had the chance to do something of any worth _alone. _It was his chance to make something of his life, and if he died on this quest, he would go to the Halls of Mandos with a contented soul. He was not afraid for himself.  
  
But he doubted the judgement of Lord Elrond. Aragorn's fate was obviously entwined with that of the Ring, and he undoubtedly deserved a place in the Fellowship. Boromir was a noble and strong warrior, if a little arrogant, and another sword would be needed in the quest. Gandalf was very wise, and knew more about the quest than they could ever hope to. And Legolas saw too, the wisdom in sending the halfling Frodo; he had shown extraordinary strength, selflessness and courage. Fate, or the Ring had chosen him as the bearer, and as sad as it was, no one could argue this.  
  
But the other Hobbits, Legolas was unsure about. They were so young, and he could not see that their joining the Fellowship would bring anything but heartbreak, shattered innocence, or death. He knew that they would willingly follow their cousin into Mordor, even die for him. They were courageous, and if they were like Frodo, had a strong will and spirit. But strength of spirit would only take them so far when they came up against the servants of the Enemy, or Sauron himself. Their presence could endanger the mission; if the Ringbearer was too attached to any member of the Fellowship he may choose their safety over the quest. Legolas doubted whether Frodo could leave his cousins and go on without them, if it had to be done.  
  
Deep in thought, Legolas let his feet walk where they would, or perhaps it was his heart that chose, for he soon realised he had found his way into a small forest. Rivendell had many ancient trees that grew in and around the elven structures, but Legolas was happiest when he was amongst forests undisturbed by people.  
  
The small thicket was away from the bright candles, and the stars shone out brighter here. Legolas settled himself at the top of a steep slope, where the trees marched down until the soil gave way to rocks, and then the waterfall. The noise of the rushing Bruinen drifted up from far below,and was a comfort.   
  
While the Shadow spread itself over the land and into the hearts of all living creatures, the small thicket was untouched, and the river kept flowing as it had for many ages.  
Some things have not changed in this world of growing darkness. the elf whispered to himself.  
  
No, some things have not. grumbled a rough voice behind him.  
  
Legolas started and leapt up.  
  
Ah. The Dwarf. Legolas had forgotten about him. The last member of the Fellowship. Unfortunately. Here too, Legolas _seriously_ doubted the wisdom of his elder. To begin with, the dwarf was insufferable, and secondly, he was _a dwarf. _It seemed absolutely ludicrous to send one of the precious metal loving creatures on a mission that involved, well, a _gold_ ring. The temptation would surely be too much for the thieving little......  
  
What are you doing here? Legolas asked, trying to keep the dislike from his voice.  
  
Well Master Elf, I would have thought that you, with your superior hearing, would have heard me from a mile away, as your kind are so fond of boasting. I suppose you were not at all surprised by my coming here.  
  
Legolas scowled and turned his back on Gimli.  
  
I came here to be _alone_.  
  
I came here for the same purpose Master Elf. You were called by the trees I suppose? But the rocks too call for me. Gimli said, walking over to one of the large boulders and running his hands across it's lichen covered surface appreciatively.  
  
Good strong rock. he murmured to himself.  
  
Legolas tried to fight back his irritation by naming all the stars above him.  
- earendil, elemmire, helluin, carnil-' he whispered.  
  
What's that? I suppose you think that I cannot hear you mumbling about me with my inferior hearing -  
  
-Your sarcasm grows tiring, Master Dwarf. Legolas cut in.  
  
I make no secret of my dislike for you, Elf, Gimli spat the words, and Legolas grimaced in disgust as large amounts of spittle were sprayed in the both the elf and dwarf's face, and you make no secret of your dislike for me. As you said, some things will never change. But I will make it clear, before we set out on this quest, that I do not trust you.  
  
Nor I you.  
  
Then we agree on one thing at least. But I stand by what I said in the council - I will be _dead_ before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf. Gimli glared once more at Legolas before turning and striding angrily back through the trees, presumably back towards the feast. Or in search of more rocks to paw, thought Legolas.  
  
He sighed as he felt the grove of trees settle back in around him like a blanket, their silent peace disturbed by the presence of a dwarf, who despite being amongst allies, however hated, would not relinquish his axe.  
  
Legolas reached out a hand and ran it lovingly along the bark of the slim willow beside him.   
Be at peace now. he whispered in elvish, the grey tongue soothing even himself as his anger fled into the night.  
  
This is going to be an interesting journey.  
  
*  
  
_Too loud, too loud. muttered Gimli, looking up towards the dark silhouette of the mountain peak above them.  
  
Legolas could hear the tremors before the others, and looked up anxiously. He fancied he could almost see the beginnings of the avalanche, a few trickles, tiny balls of snow rolling and bouncing down the slope.  
  
He felt lost. What could he do? There was no where to go, and no way to stop the inevitable. He knew little of these things. Trees, woodlands, dense forest - he could show you how to survive there with nothing, but mountains?   
  
_I have lived thousands of years on this earth, and still I know so little of it. In my death at least I shall learn humility.  
_He thought of his Mother, and the others that were waiting for him in the Halls of Mandos. A single tear ran down his cheek as the enormous mass of snow came into view above, getting nearer each moment. Not a tear of sadness, nor of happiness, but of contentment at least. It had been many years since he had seen his mother.  
  
Legolas turned towards the cliff edge and ran.  
  
*  
  
Snow settled once more, the echoes melting away.  
  
The avalanche had hit Legolas while he was in mid air. He had no thoughts of saving himself. If he had thought that jumping from the cliff would have assured his safety, Legolas would have tried to pull some of the others with him. But once the mass of snow engulfed him, he felt nothing. He did not faint, but his eyes glazed, and he retreated into the strange, sleep-like daze of elves.  
  
When the world returned to him, or he to the world, Legolas was laying on his back on top of the snow.  
  
His eyes opened to a bright light, and he was at first bewildered. There was silence around him, and the light was bright and clear. Perhaps he was dead?   
  
But no, he did not think so, and after a few moments the light had become the bright sun in the clear sky, and the silence was the absolute stillness of a snow-covered landscape.  
  
There was a tiny muffled groan, somewhere in the distance, just perceptible to his elven ears.  
  
Legolas stood in one fluid motion. His body was bruised and sore, but no bones seemed to be broken. He ran lightly towards the sound, working his aching muscles until they stopped complaining and eased out.   
  
The elf stood and listened carefully. The sound had not come again, and Legolas was afraid that he would not be able to track it if he did not hear where it came from. Stilling his breathing and listening as hard as he could, Legolas waited. His patience paid off as another, slight noise disturbed the silence.  
  
Digging carefully, a gloved hand pushed it's way from the snow, and grabbed his wrist, making him start. Get me out! came an angry shout from below.  
  
_Of all the Fellowship, I have to get stuck alone on the mountain with the Dwarf.  
Why him?!_  
  
Digging was difficult, as the air-pocket was deep and unstable. Every time Legolas removed some, the loosened snow would fall down on the angry dwarf inside, and Legolas soon became tired of the curses and threats aimed at him from below.  
  
If you do not stop your incessant cursing I will leave you to dig yourself out! he threatened impatiently. The dwarf was silent after that, but Legolas could hear him muttering quietly, his pride obviously hurt that he was being helped by an elf.  
  
Once the dwarf had been removed from the hole, Legolas gave him a short inspection for any injuries sustained in the avalanche, much to Gimli's annoyance. This proved very hard though, as Gimli refused to remove any of his armour. After a few minutes though, Legolas concluded that the dwarf's wrist was probably broken, though not too badly.   
  
He tried to splint the wrist, but Gimli would not let him, and seemed to growl menacingly each time Legolas came within a metre of him.  
  
This is strange. I do not recognise any of the mountain around us.  
  
Ha! You are an Elf! What would you know of Caradhras!? Gimli came to stand beside him, and silent surveyed the slopes around them.  
  
Do you-  
Gimli waved off the elf's question, and continued looking around him, huffing and blustering to himself.  
  
I must have knocked my head, for I do not recognise it either. Gimli conceded, while Legolas tried to hide his laughter in a coughing fit.  
  
Well, let us try and find the others at least. said Legolas, beginning to walk away, up the slope.  
  
No no, when you are lost, you stay where you are, so that others may find you. If you move away you will only stray further. Do you know nothing? Gimli said.  
  
I have never been lost before. admitted the elf.  
  
Well there it is - I have been lost many times! Gimli said proudly, before realising what he had admitted. It is the duty of dwarf parents to leave their child on the mountain, alone, so that they may learn how to deal with the situation.  
  
muttered Legolas, and then continued more loudly, I would rather try at least to find some of the others. They could be hurt or in need of our assistance.  
  
I tell you, we will wander further away from them! shouted the dwarf angrily.  
  
Both Legolas and Gimli cringed and looked up at the menacing slopes around them as the echoes of the booming voice filled the air. This time though, Caradhras slept on.  
  
What will Gandalf be doing? Legolas thought aloud.  
  
If he is alive. Gimli said, to which Legolas shot him an angry glance.  
  
Do not say such things. He is of the Istari. He is not dead.  
  
Well, you know more of Gandalf than me. huffed the dwarf.  
  
Yes, but you know more of the mountain.  
  
They stood in silent stalemate for a moment, then Gimli looked at Legolas and shook his head angrily.  
  
You will be the death of me, Elf. Let us try to find the others. I cannot stop thinking about the wee hobbits. They may be in need of us.  
  
  
**TBC...  
  
  
Thanks to ----  
  
  
Pipkin sweetgrass** - right, Beecharmer of Buckland' , I shall read it, but I won't be able to for a few weeks at least, as I'm up to my eyeballs in exams. If you keep reminding me I absolutely swear on the precious to read it! Thanks for your reviews, and I agree with the Boromir not being evil thing. I disliked him from the first moment I saw him in the books, and did for many years. Then I saw the brilliant Mr. Bean's portrayal in the movie, and re-read the book, and now I love Boromir! Also, from a writing point of view, he is a really interesting character! I started a fic about him, Strange and Beautiful' but alas it has never got past the 1st chapter stage - still, it's up there waiting for me and I'm determined to finish it!  
  
**Shirebound**, **Xena**,** Hai**, **Lilly Baggins**, **mEsTuPgCsCrEaMeR** (thankyou very much for the rocking' compliment! *blushes*) **S.B.N**, and anyone else I haven't mentioned - thankyou loads and loads for reviewing. It was very kind and charitable of you!


	10. Why me!

**Divided we fall** - by Cunien  
**  
This chapter is pretty tiny. Sorry.   
It is coming after a long period of stress, exams, writers block and all sorts of skulduggery and may therefore be rather crap. It is however, devoted to Marigold, who has prodded me with stickses and asked after this story. Thankyou!  
  
Thanks again for reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I am making no money whatsoever with this, unless you count people paying me to stop.  
  
  
Why me?**  
  
_Pippin rose at the crack of dawn, and cheered the rising sun. Of course, he had dragged Merry out of bed, and prodded his older cousin until he too gave the sun an ovation for it's remarkable feat of ascending into the clear blue sky once more.  
  
It was of utmost importance that the sun shone that morning, as it was Shearing day, and shearing could not take place if it were raining.  
Shearing day was Pippin's favourite day .... except perhaps for his birthday .. and Bilbo's birthday, because he gave wonderful presents. Then there was Yule, and any day that cook made cinnamon biscuits. Or when Merry came to play.  
But it was still a most excellent day by any standards._  
  
_The Thain owned a great deal of land in Tuckborough, but rented most out to nearby farmers who would grow crops or farm sheep there.  
But in the summer, when the ewes were weighed down with heavy coats in the heat, shearing would take place. The wool would be taken by a team of hobbits, normally wives of the shearers, who extracted the parts worth selling and placed them in giant hessian sacks strung between fenceposts. Little hobbit children would then be called upon to pack the wool down into the sacks by the time honoured method of launching themselves from low branches of nearby trees and jumping on the sacks till the wool was crammed tight.  
  
Needless to say the lads and lasses needed no persuading to help in this manner, and also needless to say, there were many a scraped knee and bruise head when they threw themselves a little too enthusiastically onto the sacks, and ended up bouncing to the ground rather painfully. However, the injuries were never serious, and the adults could not bring themselves to ruin the children's fun, especially when it allowed the shearing to go ahead more efficiently and economically.  
  
This hot June day, Pippin and Merry sat precariously on a gate, and watched in growing excitement as the unshawn sheep were herded in a stream past them. The air was thick with the waxy smell of wool and the cacophony of bleating sheep.   
Pippin wobbled slightly as a small gust of wind almost blew him off the gate. Merry's hand was there to steady him of course. He was righting himself and had opened his mouth to speak to his cousin when a frightened noise drifted out over the inane bleating. The little hobbit scanned the seething mass of white in search of the source of the noise - across the sheep stampede, he could make out a little creature, wobbling on unsteady legs and bleating in terror.  
  
he pointed, breath hitching with excitement.  
It must have lost it's mother!   
Merry opened his mouth to speak, but Pippin had already hurled himself from the gate and landed sprawled on the ground. His heart lurched as he saw his cousin pick himself up, lucky not to have landed on the back of an unsuspecting sheep in his flight from the gate. Before he could shout out, Pippin was trotting through the swarming animals, all of which towered over the little hobbit's head.  
  
Pip! Come back! He squeaked, watching as the little curly head disappeared amongst the throng.  
Fooool of a Tooook! shouted Merry in frustration, shaking his fist as he has seen many angry adults do to Pippin. His young cousin could either not hear or was choosing to ignore him. The older cousin drew a deep breath, and threw himself from the gate.  
  
He however, was not as lucky, and half landed on the back of a passing sheep that bleated in surprise and ran off, leaving Merry sprawled on the ground. A few sheep skipped nervously over him, and the rest made a detour as he sprang up, now covered in more than a little dung.  
  
When he found Pippin amongst the sheep, he was clutching a tiny lamb, in his arms. Head pressed against the lambs back and eyes closed, he rocked it affectionately as though it were a baby. Pippin spoke in a low soothing voice - - of course you shall live in my room, I don't care what Mama and Papa say. I have seen them take home lost lambs and put them in boxes by the fire to warm, but you shall have a real bed not a box and your bed will be beside mine so that you don't get scared in the night and -  
Pippin! Come back now! You'll get trampled! Merry shouted, tugging insistently on his cousin's sleeve.  
agreed Pippin, surprising Merry. The little hobbit set off back through the sheep once more, leaving Merry gaping.  
  
_*  
  
Pippin's heart was beating so hard he could not tell if it was his or Aragorn's. After a few moments of cursing and crying, he sat and tried to calm himself a little. He would be no help to the man if he couldn't control himself. But still he could feel his heart beating painfully hard in his cheeks as the fever still burning in his body made itself known. The adrenaline was beginning to wear away now, and exhaustion was setting in. He could feel the panic rising until it felt as though it would engulf him totally, sweeping him away like another avalanche and leaving him broken and discarded, alone again.  
He hung onto Aragorn's wrist as though it were the only think tying him to reality.  
  
After he had ridden the wave of nausea and felt it subside a little, Pippin began to feel a fluttering in the man's wrist, just discernible beneath his own pulse's mad pounding.  
  
Pippin sat back in the snow and wept, big heaving shudders of sobs that he could not restrain. There seemed little point in trying to remain calm. There was no one here to see and the situation was utterly desperate. He sobbed so much he began to heave and threw up a bloody phlegm. And still he kept crying. He tore at his hair, beating at his forehead with balled fists in utter frustration and self loathing.  
  
He had never felt so worthless.  
Of all the people!! he screamed, though his raw throat allowed no more than a strangled croak.  
Why me?!?! Aragorn is hurt and I am the most useless member of the Fellowship and there is nothing I can do! Pippin cried in one long breath that left him weak.  
  
He looked at the man lying motionless in the snow in front of him.  
  
I cannot even move him because I am too small. whispered Pippin.  
What can I do?   
Caradhras gave no answer. Everything was closing in on him. The glittering mountain slopes and the clear blue sky were all there was to the world at that moment.  
  
Pippin crawled over to Aragorn and pushed himself as close as he could. Lifting up the Ranger's arm like a dead weight, he draped it around his shoulders so that he was enclosed within the man's arms. Maybe some of the heat radiating from him would warm Aragorn.  
  
The little hobbit took the man's hand and pressed it to his burning face, feeling the cold sink into his feverish skin a little, before confused and exhausted sleep took him._  
  
*  
  
The shearers were greatly amused by Pippin's new brother', and agreed that the family resemblance was uncanny. They ignored Merry's protests and agreed that the best place for Little Brother would be back in the Great Smials, as the mother seemed to have passed away, and none of the ewes would accept the orphan lamb.  
  
On the short walk back to the Smials, Merry did his very best to convince Pippin that he could not hope to keep the lamb as a pet.  
Pippin scolded Merry for calling Little Brother a pet'.  
Don't say that in front of him Mer, it upsets him. He is not a pet, he is one of the family. He is a Took.  
  
But Pip, he would be better off with his own kind because he is a lamb and you are not. Merry pointed out And besides he will not be a sweet little lamb forever, soon he will be a big smelly sheep that does nothing but eat and meh' and poo all over the carpet. he insisted.  
  
Little Brother gave a feeble bleat. Pippin informed Merry that Little Brother had no intention of ever becoming a sheep, and was quite insulted by Merry's criticism of his toilet habits.  
  
He would not be better off anyway, insisted Pippin, He has no Mama and Papa and I have no brother, so you see we are meant to be together. Now he has a family and I _finally_ have a brother.  
  
But I thought you said that _I _ was your brother, Pippin. Merry said, a little hurt.  
  
Oh of course you are, but you are a _big _brother, and he is a _little_ brother. They are quite different you see. He needs me and we must look after those that are smaller than us.  
  
But Pip-  
  
There are not many things that are smaller than me after all. said Pippin, in a voice that made it quite clear the conversation was over.  
  
Back at the Great Smials, Pippin sat at the kitchen table as Little Brother sucked contentedly on an old baby bottle full of milk.  
  
You see, I am always being looked after, he confided in the little lamb, Just because I am smaller than everyone else. Now it is my turn to look after someone, because I know I can do it just as well as anyone.  
  
_**TBC.....  
  
Sorry for the length and lameness of this chapter. I wanted to write something rural and hobbity - New Zealand has a lot of sheep, and so does Wales, which sometimes looks a little Shire-like, so I decided on Shearing. We own a sheep farm and some of my earliest memories are of rounding up the sheep and helping the shearing by bouncing on the sacks of wool like trampolines. Ahh, good time, good times.**


End file.
